Rebirth
by FandomDojo
Summary: Morgana reincarnates as Lena Luthor, a successful young CEO, hated by the public for a fault not her own. Morgana starts to appear in the young Luthor's mind as a separate entity that takes over in moments of anger. But along the way, they find a comfortable dynamic. Morgana no longer has a Camelot to rule and has no reason to continue being the ruthless witch she once was.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I was going to finish this and post it all at once and as a one-shot but I'm impatient. so have this as a first chapter.

I don't know when I'll update it or where the heck I'm going with this but I want to get it out of my head so I can focus on my other on-going fic "Walk on Water".

Enjoy, don't forget to comment at the end :D!

* * *

Morgana knew that the moment she steps out of her hut to meet Emrys and Arthur in the forest, it'll end up in her demise. She still went, nonetheless. Not without being prepared, however. Being a high priestess meant that Morgana had access to vast knowledge and immense powers. Morgana had used the perfect spell for this encounter, an incarnation spell that was taught to her by her dear sister, Morgause, before she passed.

A spell that would grant her immortality and ensure that she'd live to fulfill the destiny she was always meant to have. To forever be the only ruler of Camelot. Should Morgana die, she'd only be reborn again with a body that was stronger, more hateful and then Morgana would take control to rule her kingdom over and over again.

Camelot will never know any other ruler.

A distant shout pulled Morgana out of her dark thoughts and made her smirk. Emrys was having troubles with her dear brother. Perfect. She walked faster in anticipation. She could hear the panicked neigh of a horse and the sound of the hooves rushing away in fear.

"Hello, Emrys."

Morgana barely gave Emrys any time to look in her direction before she nudged her chin forward, and with a silent spell, Emrys was thrusted back away from Morgana and the dying body of Arthur. The witch walked closer to the panting blonde. "What a joy it is to see you, Arthur." She scoffed at the weak attempt at drawing a sword. "Look at you. Not so tall and mighty now." Morgana kneeled alongside her brother. "You may have won the battle, but you've lost the war." She started. "You're going to die by Mordred's hand." She whispered gleefully.

Arthur looked at her weakly. Morgana didn't know what was running through his mind, but she was ecstatic at the look on his face. "Don't worry, dear brother, I won't let you die alone. I will stay and watch over you." She sarcastically soothed. Blissfully unaware of the drawn blade behind her back. "Till the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood-"

"No. The time of this bloodshed is over." Emrys cut off behind her. His sword drawn and ready. "I blame myself for what you've become. But… this has to end."

Morgana chuckled. "I'm a high priestess. No mortal blade can slay me-" Her confident expression faltered as the blade went through her body. Arthur looked at his sister one last time as she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Morgana looked up at Emrys in surprise as she gasped in pain.

Merlin leaned closer. "This is no mortal blade. Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath." Her pulled his sword out of her falling body and watched her die on the ground. "Goodbye, Morgana."

This is not goodbye, Emrys. She thought as he looked down at her. This is merely a see you later. Morgana closed her eyes and waited for the release of death to wash over her. Her eyes flashed golden behind her eye lids as her final spell was ready to cast.

…

Lena used to dream as a child. Unusual dreams. Of a great kingdom, long ago. Lena dreams of dragons and knights. She remembers having a best friend who was the best knight of all. Arthur was his name. He was the prince, the next king to rule. And Lena lived in the castle with him, growing alongside him under the care of his father. Lena knew the king was a bad man, but he was always nice to her. King Uther reminded Lena of Father. Lionel was also a man that Lena looked up to and loved despite the public's opinion of him.

Every morning, Lena would always tell her brother, Lex, of her dreams. And he'd listen attentively and respond. She would tell him about Arthur and about the new friends she made, Gwen and Merlin. She'd tell him about the adventures they have in the kingdom, Camelot she'd called it. She told him about a white dragon that was her pet. Father would drink his coffee quietly and not comment unless Lena asked him to. Mother would always have something snarky to say. Saying that Lena made up these stories for attention. Lena always argues that it isn't true. That her dreams are real. And Lillian would scoff and say that something must be wrong with her if she is able to remember such detailed dreams.

Father would usually intervene and brush off his wife's accusations with a simple. "It's healthy for a child to have an active imagination, dear. Leave her be."

Lena would pout and mumble to herself that she wasn't making it up, but Lex would always catch her eye and shake his head, telling her to stay quiet and not push it. He had caught her after breakfast one day and told her not to argue with Mother or Father about this anymore. "But I'm not lying!" Lena protested. "I do have dreams!"

"Do you want Mother to take you to a therapist, Lena?!" Lex demanded that day. "Just let them believe that these are made up stories. It doesn't matter!" Lex paused at the tremble of his baby sister's lips. "Listen, I believe you, okay?" He stated. "But Mother won't, and it won't do you any good to keep arguing with her."

"But…" Lena frowned. "I…"

"Just," Lex sighed and kneeled down to her level. "Just do this one thing for me, okay?"

"Okay." Lena whispered and lowered her gaze.

"Good."

After that, Lena talked less and less about her dreams. Preferring to keep them to herself and not share them with her family anymore. Lex would ask about them, but Lena would always tell him that she hadn't had any. It didn't deter their parents in the slightest, but she saw the slight concern in her brother's eyes as he accepted her answer and returned to his breakfast.

Lena's dreams dwindled afterwards. They came to her less and less as she grew up and Lena wasn't sure if that brought her relief or distress. She didn't want the dreams to vanish from her memory. Yet she didn't want them lurking in the back of her mind with no outlet. Lena had taken up writing them down briefly but found that the more attention she put into it, the more time it took to get it all down. Lena didn't have much time to note down every single detail with the amount of lessons and activities Mother insisted Lena takes. So, the dreams passed, forgotten.

Years later, no such dreams passed by Lena's memories. They had been buried in deeper depths of her mind. Shoved down so deeply inside one of Lena's little mind boxes and they hadn't resurfaced. Until recently.

Lena found herself jolting awake every night for the past two weeks at the blurry sight of an elderly man with a long white beard. He calls a name. Not hers but she knew it was directed at her. Laying on her back and taking deep breaths in her bed to calm herself, Lena wondered why now, of all times, would the dreams come back. Wasn't the death of her brother at her hands, along with her best friend's -who was also her girlfriend- betrayal enough? Life just had to torment Lena further by showing her night terrors and robbing her of her sleep.

She rubbed her eyes and trailed it down her face in frustration. She looked to the side where her phone was consistently blinking the notification LED. She knew who it was. Kara Danvers. The last she'd seen her girlfriend was on game night at J'onn's the night she put two bullets in Lex's chest. Lena contemplated simply turning the device over to get rid of the insistent light but since she was awake already, might as well see what Kara sent. As much as Lena wanted to ignore the blonde, she still had to act normally and not give away that she's upset. Not that she could actually be upset at the girl for long.

The screen lit up at half the brightness, Lena liked it a little dim, but the light was still enough to make Lena feel as if she suddenly looked directly at the sun. She closed her eyes and fumbled with a half-cracked eye to pull the slider all the way to the left. Now with the brightness all the way down, Lena could see the screen without feeling her eyes burn.

The texts mainly consisted of various emojis that Lena, with all her brilliance, could never seem to understand. Her foggy, sleep derived and still hungover mind had some difficulty decoding Kara's weird way of texting. Lena sighed, couldn't her girlfriend type like a normal person for once? Why would she send numbers in the middle of a word? Or use a single letter instead of a perfectly okay word?

It took Lena about five minutes of sluggishly slowly reading the texts out loud to figure out the message.

"Thank you for the flowers, baby! You didn't have to, but I loved them!" Lena read in confusion. "I never sent any flowers?" Lena skipped the massive amount of different colored hearts and kissy emojis to the bottom of the chat to read the last text. "Will you please come with the rest of us to the bar tonight, please, we miss you." Lena read and frowned at the pouty emojis and cursed how she could easily see Kara's face behind them.

Lena checked the time in her phone and groaned. 04:39AM. She'd have to get up soon and get ready for work. She knew there was no way she'd actually be able to fall back asleep now that she's aware of that.

She sent a single red heart to Kara and tossed her phone back on the nightstand and shuffled out of bed.

She'd have to ask Jess about those flowers.

…

Later at work, Lena found herself sitting at her desk with a broken laptop. She could swear that it was fine just a second ago. One moment she was reading an e-mail and the second she blinks, and the upper part of her laptop is flung across the room?

Lena hesitantly reached for the line connecting her to Jess and called to inform her she'd need a new laptop.

"Is there something wrong with yours, Miss Luthor?" Jess's voice asked.

"No… no, it just…" Lena contemplated her answer. "I dropped it."

"Oh, I'll get you a replacement right away, Miss Luthor!"

"Jess." Lena called out. "Have I asked you to send Kara flowers recently?" She asked curiously.

"I'm the one who asked you about them, Miss Luthor." Jess replied in confusion. "You usually ask me to send Miss Danvers a bouquet once a week, but it's been three since you've done so, so I asked you if you'd like me to send any this week."

"I see…" Lena replied with furrowed eyebrows. "Thank you, Jess. Please tell me once my laptop arrives."

"Of course, Miss Luthor."

Lena stood up and tiredly and approached her liquor cabinet. She needs a glass of strong alcohol to get her through the day. She looked off to the side where the screen of her laptop laid, Lena could see burn marks at the edges, surrounding where her screen once was, Lena brought the glass to her lips and took a large gulp. "I'm too sober for this." She hoped this would be the last of these strange situations, Lena didn't like having parts of her memory missing even for a second. Maybe she needed to lay off the alcohol for a while. Lena snorted at the thought, alcohol was her only way of coping lately.

These strange events kept going through the next week making Lena's confusion grow along with every incident. They would happen suddenly, and Lena always found herself with no memory of what she'd done. Only getting the information by getting someone to tell her what happened or piecing together the clues and figuring them out herself.

It was only when Kara had pulled her to the side and asked her if she was feeling calm enough to go back to the group that Lena understood that she had been… angry? Lena had been invited to, yet another bar night -Alex understood her need for alcohol- and apparently, Lena had smashed her glass of scotch on a douche's head for insulting her girlfriend.

"What do you mean I smashed my glass over his head?!" Lena questioned in confusion.

"Lena, you just slammed the cup into his face!" Kara's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I didn't!" Lena argued.

"Look." Kara pointed at the same guy who now had an ice pack wrapped in a towel pressed to his face, he was looking in their direction and glaring menacingly. "That's what you've done."

"I… I didn't do that?" Lena spoke, more to herself than Kara.

"You know what?" Kara spoke. "Maybe we should just go home, you're clearly not feeling well, and I don't want to be here anymore."

"Alright." Lena agreed and allowed Kara to grab her hand and drag her over to the group where they announced that they're leaving. Lena stayed silent while Kara talked and couldn't help but feel oddly uncomfortable at the cheers she received as they walked towards the door.

Lena drove Kara and herself back to Kara's apartment. The car ride was mostly silent, Kara busied herself with her phone, occasionally glancing at Lena. The young CEO was deep in thought, trying to connect tonight's event with the past incidents she'd experienced. So far, the only connection she had that was present in every situation was her rage. Lena remembered the contents of the e-mail she'd received, and she could clearly remember that she was not happy with what she'd read. Although that did not explain why her laptop snapped in half and was flung across the room. Lena also remembered seeing the news on Supergirl the day Jess had asked her about those flowers. She'd been pacing angrily in the middle of her office when Jess had come in to ask. Jess didn't tell her about any weird behavior on her part, so Lena sincerely hoped that she hadn't snapped at her poor assistant.

What happened tonight was self-explanatory. Some asshole harassed her girlfriend and she'd snapped. But why would Lena not remember?

The car slowed down to a stop in front of the building and Lena stayed quiet, her head down and patiently waiting for the blonde to step out of the car. A hand laid on Lena's thigh, making the brunette's head snap up to meet unusually dark baby blue eyes. "Come upstairs." Kara said lowly and Lena only gaped. She knew what that meant.

Lena was honestly surprised that either of them managed to keep their hands to themselves inside the elevator. The door to Kara's apartment was slammed shut and Lena found herself pinned to it with her girlfriend pressing her body close to hers as they locked lips. Lena had never seen Kara this frantic before. She managed to break their lips apart, meaning to ask why the sudden change of mood but froze at the groan released in her ear.

"That was so hot, baby."

Lena felt her pulse skyrocket at the words, she was sure Kara could feel it too since her lips were nipping at her neck. But if not, she could probably hear it considering she has super hearing. Lena mentally scolded herself at the thought of her girlfriend's powers. Now was not the time to think about them and get herself worked up about knowing she was being lied to.

'But angry sex is hot.' The thought imbedded itself in her mind. Lena shook her head and pushed Kara away. Ignoring the look of confusion, she received while doing so, and kept pushing Kara backwards until they've reached the bed.

Kara looked into her girlfriend's eyes playfully as she pushed her to the bed. Her nose dug its way into crook of Lena's neck as she whispered dirty words of gratitude at the display she had witnessed earlier tonight. How Lena did not hesitate to defend her and how hot she looked doing so, Lena wasn't sure what happened afterwards, their activities went on as usual, Kara taking the lead and flipping her on her back to resume their make out session.

Sensing the tremble in her lover's frame, Kara pulled back to make sure she hadn't gone too far with her teasing words. But instead she found two angry vibrant green eyes locking into hers before they've flashed golden and suddenly, Kara felt herself melt and whimper as she suddenly lost her hold. She was pleasantly surprised at the how good it felt to be violently flipped and pushed into her back. Kara flushed at the intense stare Lena was giving her.

"You're my plaything for the night. Understood?" Kara moaned loudly at the thick accented words and nodded. Lena never spoke using her native accent and Kara found that she loved the sound of it, oh so very much.

Lena then found herself laying on her side facing Kara's naked back, her hand caressing the naked waist underneath the covers. Their fun time obviously over. She blinked and pulled herself to rest on her elbow as she stared down on Kara's pleased face. The blonde's eye's closed and a dreamy smile never wavering from her face. Lena's eyebrows furrowed.

It happened, again? And she lost her night with Kara because of it? Lena frowned. She could feel the pleasant ache in her body still, but she found it slightly irked her that she remembers nothing of how she got it.

'Thank you for the night with your girlfriend.' A voice that Lena was sure was her own spoke to her in her mind. The Irish accent proudly lacing the words. 'She was delicious.' Lena suddenly sat up and stiflingly looked around, as if the source was in the room and not her head.

"Mm, what are you doing, Lena?" Kara asked lazily, turning her head to look at the tense brunette. "Lay back down." She grabbed Lena's arm and pulled it over her body to curl it around herself.

Lena complied and let the blonde cuddle her arm as she thought. There was a presence in her mind. Lena was sure of it. It spoke to her, mocked her.

Lena dreamt again that night.

…

Kara had gone to work the next day with an extra bounce in her step. A glow seemed to radiate from her skin as she smiled at everyone who had walked past her as she greeted them. She had just left Snapper's office, spent a full 15 minutes getting yelled at for doing a poor job at writing a scathing article about Lcorp's newest invention. There was nothing bad about the device or its uses, she defended. But still, Kara's sunny mood had not deterred.

The blonde took a small break from her laptop to check if her girlfriend had replied to the text she'd sent 30 minutes ago. She pouted at the sent message, still not read. She was about to text again and put her phone down, but an incoming call had interrupted her typing.

Reading the caller's id, Kara frowned. Jess, it read. Why would Jess be calling?

"Hello?" Kara lifted the device to her ear.

"Miss Danvers!" A relieved sigh escaped Jess. "Thank god you've replied."

"What's going on, Jess?" Kara asked. "Is everything alright?!"

"No." Jess sounded worried. "It's Miss Luthor, she-"

Kara had instantly jumped to her feet at the mention of Lena. "What happened to her, Jess? Is she okay?!" Kara was already in the process of walking away from her desk to find a room to change into her suit.

"She was acting very weird this morning, Miss Danvers." Jess admitted. "She was not replying to her name as I called her. She walked around Lcorp as if she had never been here in her life. She was also speaking with a very thick accent, Miss Luthor doesn't like using her accent." Jess said. "And now, she had just walked out the company looking very… angry."

Kara stopped in her tracks and paused. "Is that all that's happened, Jess? Do you know where she's gone?" She wasn't sure why Jess had called so frantically but she was relieved that Lena wasn't in danger.

"No… "Jess trailed off. "She spoke in a weird language and the windows had shattered." She admitted in a hushed tone. "I'm worried about her; will you please find her? Or get Supergirl to do it?"

"Thank you for contacting me, Jess. Lena will be fine." Kara promised. "I'll contact Supergirl to find her."

"Good luck, Miss Danvers."

Ending the call, Kara resumed her pursuit of an empty room to change into her suit. She flew out the window and focused her super hearing to tune out anything but Lena's heartbeat. Kara frowned when she couldn't pick it up anywhere in the city. She was about to fly around and look for the CEO using her x-ray vision when her comms picked up Alex's voice.

"Supergirl, we need you!"

"Now?" Kara asked, couldn't they deal with this on their own just this once? She really wanted to find Lena.

"There's been reports of multiple sightings of a fucking dragon just outside of town." Alex's dry voice replied. "Yes, now."

"A dragon?!" Kara's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Are you sure? Dragons aren't real, Alex."

"Well, this one is real, alright." Alex said in was it, amusement or awe, Kara couldn't tell. "And you're not that far from it, go investigate and a team will join you shortly."

"Okay, I'll head there now." Kara sighed.

It didn't take long to find that dragon, it was the size of a giant building after all. Kara quietly snuck in behind the large creature as it slowly walked across a large clearing and into a cave. There was a person inside, their back to the creature and Kara tensed as the creature approached them. She was about to jump ahead and carry them into safety when the person spoke. Kara froze as she heard their voice.

"Aithusa, it's been too long." The dragon lowered its head to gently nudge its head to -was that Lena- 's side. "I've missed you." Kara squinted to get a better look at the person's face. No, it couldn't be Lena. Kara's jaw dropped as she confirmed that it really was Lena who was speaking to that dragon.

'Guess I don't have to go looking for her anymore…' Kara thought in fascination as Lena continued to talk to the beast as if it was a normal conversation with a normal person.

"You know, Aithusa, Camelot must be having a terrible time now that they don't have a ruler." Lena said with a smirk. "We should go and reclaim my throne, shouldn't we?" A gleeful laugh escaped her. Kara crouched behind a rock, quietly listening to Lena speak to the dragon. Kara didn't like where this conversation is going, the more she listened, the more unlike Lena her girlfriend sounded. "This world will finally witness the return of Morgana Pendragon!"

Kara frowned at the name, what is Lena doing? And who is this Morgana Pendragon she's talking about?

"Supergirl, have you found the target?!"

Kara jumped and immediately out her hand to her comms. She had forgotten that a team will be heading to her location shortly. "Yes, but there's no need for a team to come!" Kara spoke in a hushed tone.

"What? Why?"

"I can handle this, tell the team to go back." Kara said and peeked over the rock she hid behind to see if Lena, or Morgana, had heard.

"Supergirl." Kara flinched at the warning tone Alex was using.

"Trust me, you can have them on standby in case I need them." She tried. "I'll report back soon."

"Fine," Alex rolled her eyes. "Report back soon, no longer than 15 minutes or we'll head to your location at once."

"Thank you!" Kara grinned, unaware of how quiet the area suddenly became. Or of the presence standing behind her with an amused, wicked smirk.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, Aithusa." The Irish accented voice drawled.

Kara gasped and jumped to her feet as the large dragon lowered its head to Morgana's level and stared at Supergirl, waiting for an order.

"It's you!" Morgana raised an eyebrow. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Lena… "Kara spoke nervously. "What are you doing here, with um… that?" She gestured at the white dragon with a nudge of her head.

"Lena is no more, dear." Morgana purred. "She was merely a place holder."

Kara frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? Lena, this isn't funny. The DEO team will be coming here any second, you shouldn't be here."

"Oh, I am exactly where I'm supposed to be." Morgana chuckled. "I told you, Lena is no more, I am Morgana Pendragon. The rightful heir to Camelot. You wouldn't know where my kingdom is, would you? I am afraid I am quite lost."

"There is no Camelot?" Kara said slowly, watching carefully for Morgana's reaction. She still didn't understand why and what Lena would be doing here, how did she get a freaking dragon and why isn't it trying to eat both of them yet?

"Do not lie to me!" Morgana spat and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Aithusa, sensing their master's anger, blew a hot puff of smoke out their nose, washing over Supergirl to intensify the threat.

"I- I'm not!" Kara panicked slightly, fighting the urge to fly off in the air to stay away from the intense stare of both the dragon and its owner. "If you… If you come with me, I can help you." She offered hesitantly.

"And where will you be taking me?" Morgana asked with a snarl.

"To meet my friends." Kara smiled awkwardly. "Listen, if you want my help, we need to move now or else we'll run into trouble." She explained in a hurry, mindful of the still advancing team coming to their location. "We also need to leave the dragon… "

"Aithusa will be coming with us." Morgana clarified with a glare. Her eyes glowed golden and the rock they stood next to cracked with a loud crunch.

"Okay, okay-" Kara lifted her hand to show she meant no harm. "I don't know how we'll fit it in the DEO though."

"Take us to these friends of yours." Morgana commanded, gesturing for Aithusa to lower its body. "And if you cannot help me find my kingdom, you and your friends will pay dearly."

"I hope the DEO has a big enough facility for that goddamn dragon." Kara muttered to herself under her breath.

* * *

Took me a while to finish this much but I still wrote something. Tell me what you think and if you think the story is worth finishing at all.

See you in the next update (Don't know when that'll be but see you then!)

Tumblr at fandomdojo , follow me there!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaack!

In less than a month too!

I'm overjoyed to see the number of people liking this story so I wrote this as fast as I can. (I didn't write anything for 2 weeks just because I'm lazy. Sorry lmao)

Anyways, enjoy :)!

* * *

Finding herself in a strange new world was overwhelming for Morgana. She had expected the world to evolve into something new, something better. Never would she have expected to be thrown into a completely different era. Everything here is so… strange.

The first thing she noticed was the complete change of environment and construction. Gone were the high castles and towers and in their place was strange looking structures. They tower over the biggest castles; they look sturdier that any fort she'd seen, and they look very clean and well built. Unlike what Morgana had been used to see, huts, cabins and shacks are no longer fitting homes. The forests are nowhere to be seen and all there is, is construction and civilization everywhere.

Another thing she'd picked up was the attire everyone donned. Gone were the dresses and gowns and instead were replaced by tight looking trousers. It wasn't unusual for a lady to prefer trousers instead of a long flowing skirted dress, Morgause was very fond of them, but Morgana had never seen so many women choosing to wear them.

She found her own body fitted in them as well. A very stylish and expensive looking suit which only men had similarly used to wear back in Camelot. Morgana looked at herself in a nearby reflection. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, Morgana liked it, it looked neat. But she much preferred to have her hair flowing wildly in the air, she knew that unkempt hair struck a small pinch of fear into people she encountered.

Morgana found herself, for the first time, able to have control of her body for more than a few minutes. So, she did the first thing that came to mind. Leave wherever she is and find a place away from any mortal to call upon her only faithful companion and friend, Aithusa. The dragon is the only living being Morgana trusted, the only being that would never betray her.

Morgana trusted her magic and the teachings that came with it. She didn't trust humans, not anymore.

But when her conversation with Aithusa had been interrupted by the same person that Morgana had spent a wild night with, Morgana was intrigued. She'd asked politely, if not a bit flirty, if the blonde can direct her to Camelot and she'd had the nerve to tell her that her kingdom is no more.

The blonde had panicked, Morgana noticed with a smirk, and she promised to help find Camelot in order to not get eaten by the great white dragon. A shame, she was sure Aithusa would like to taste this creature's flesh. Morgana sensed that this was no ordinary human, and she was proven right when she had refused to ride Aithusa's back along with her and floated off the ground to fly alongside the dragon.

The journey to the DEO's desert facility was… eventful to say the least. Kara called her sister to tell her that the target was willing to come with her without any unnecessary violence and Alex was relieved. She asked if the dragon could possibly fit in any of the wings of the DEO and Kara was pretty sure that if she was human, she would have had a deaf ear from the loud shriek Alex released in her comms.

"What in the FUCK is wrong with you?! Don't bring it to the city!" Alex screamed. "Take it to the desert and we'll be there soon!"

"Ah okay, yes." Kara mumbled and rubbed her temple. "That makes sense."

"For someone who's supposed to be a genius by alien standards, you're pretty dumb." Alex dryly joked and Kara pouted with a huff. "Don't let it get away, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Kara rolled her eyes and looked off to the side where Morgana was calmly riding on the dragon's back while Kara flew. Seeing this person who has Lena's face, Lena's voice, walk atop a dragon and fly with them as if it was a normal occurrence forced Kara to believe that this really wasn't her girlfriend. Lena would have been screaming her lungs out by the time they were three feet off the ground. "Please call J'onn, Alex. We might need him for this,"

But this woman was looking ahead with a stern face and a calm demeanor. Kara couldn't help but trail her eyes down from the woman's face and to the outfit she was wearing. Lena's CEO suit had been left behind and was replaced by a long black lacy dress with a hooded cape. Her hair was down and a bit disheveled. She also looked unusually pale. No traces of makeup on her face.

"So, um, what is this Camelot you're looking for?" Kara asked in an awkward attempt to start a conversation.

"A kingdom." Was the reply she got. "MY kingdom."

"So, you're like, a queen?" Kara joked with a smile.

"Yes."

Kara thought about that answer. Morgana had the grace of a queen, but she looked a little scruffy. An exiled one perhaps?

There was also something else that kept bugging Kara. The golden eyes that flashed before the rock had crumbled were the same as the one's she saw last night before Lena had decided to change their bedroom dynamic. Could she be…? Oh Rao! Was Morgana the one she slept with last night? She couldn't believe she was topped by a woman that wasn't her girlfriend! Kara covered her face in embarrassment.

The gesture caught Morgana's attention and the witch looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"It was you last night, wasn't it?!" Kara squeaked. Morgana recognized her because she fucked her and not because she was connected to Lena!

"You've only figured it out?" Morgana smirked.

"I have a girlfriend!" Kara stated with a red flushed face.

"Yes, I made sure to tell her exactly how much of good girl you were." Morgana teased.

"This isn't funny!"

"I think it quite is." Morgana laughed. "If you're up for another night with me, all you have to do is ask." She winked. "I can think of a few things that I know you'll find… very enjoyable."

"Wha- " Kara blushed.

"It looks like we've arrived." Morgana hummed. "Are those your so-called friends." She looked at the groups of men wearing uniforms and carrying guns and she frowned. "I won't appreciate it if you're trying to trick me." Morgana looked at Kara from the corner of her eyes and her iris's flashed warningly.

"I'm not, my friends should be taking us somewhere private where we'll be able to talk." Kara promised.

Morgana reluctantly looked down where the men dispatched and only three figures remain. Two men and a woman. The dragon landed with a loud thud in front of the people who awaited them, and Kara did the same. She looked nervously at Alex and J'onn's disapproving faces while Brainy looked slightly curious. "Please don't panic or get mad." She begged as she gestured for Morgana to step down next to her.

Kara watched their faces turn from confusion to shock as Morgana stepped down Aithusa's back.

"Miss Luthor," J'onn raised an eyebrow and Morgana narrowed her eyes and waited.

"J'onn, this is Morgana." Kara said nervously, praying that they'll go along. "Morgana Pendragon."

"Supergirl, what is the meaning of this?!" Alex demanded.

Supergirl sighed. "This is not Lena, Director-" The sisters' conversation was interrupted by J'onn being flung back and away from the group.

Morgana clicked her tongue and walked up to J'onn. "I never gave you permission to enter my mind." She spat. "Do it again and I'll snap your neck."

"She isn't Lena." He clarified with a cough.

"Stand down!" Alex took out her gun and pointed it at Morgana. The witch scoffed and muttered a quiet spell, Alex watched in horror as her precious gun started dripping on the ground before completely slipping through her fingers and falling into a puddle of cool molten metal on the ground.

"Alex-" Kara yelped.

"I assume I will not be finding the help I require here." Morgana spoke. "Very well. I'll be on my way."

Aithusa stepped forward and crouched down so Morgana could climb its back. "Wait!" Morgana stopped. "We will help you." Kara stated. "Right?" She nudged Alex in the side and ignored the glare she received in return.

Alex scowled and crossed her arms. "Come with us."

Morgana scoffed and complied. These weaklings thought they could order someone like her around. If she wasn't in need of directions, she would have beheaded the redhead before she could even finish her sentence. They took Morgana inside their facilities, insisting that Aithusa stays outside and that she'll be fine and free to roam. Morgana accepted their terms and followed.

She saw the short dark-haired man whisper in the rude woman's ear, Morgana's hand was at her side, ready to draw her sword should they try anything.

Alex turned around and faced Morgana with a stern expression, she gestured with her head to a medical looking bed and said. "Sit." Morgana lifted her chin and mirrored her expression. Alex sighed. "Look, we just need to take a few precautions to see if you're telling the truth or not."

"I am not lying." Morgana stated slowly. "you have my word."

"If I may, Director Danvers." Brainy cut in. "We will only be asking you a few questions; it should help us determine the best method to help you." He explained calmly; his fingers pressed together. "Your cooperation would grantee the best results for the both of us."

Morgana considered his words before complying.

"Now," Alex started, snapping some medical gloves on her hands. "Tell us everything you know. Leave nothing out." She warned.

Morgana stayed silent and looked off to the side where Brainy was.

"Uh, how about you tell us who you are?" He asked, hoping she'd listen to him.

Kara watched nervously as her sister retrieved a small flashlight and approached Morgana cautiously. The woman obviously didn't like that and shifted back with a snarl. Alex huffed and told her that this wouldn't hurt her. As the redhead scribbled down notes, Morgana spoke. "My name is Morgana Pendragon, the rightful ruler to my father's kingdom. The kingdom that I fought very hard to take from both Father and my brother's clutches, Unfortunately, I had died in the process and now I am revived to take my place once more."

"Why did you fight your family over a throne?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"They killed and hunted my kind. I only wanted a life with no fear, I had to hide who I am to stay alive. But why should I? Why should any of us? If I became the ruler of Camelot, the ban on magic would be lifted and we could live freely."

"Magic, is that what you have used to… disarm Director Danvers?" Brainy asked.

"Yes."

"How do you use your magic?" He asked, the possibilities already calculating in his mind.

"Magic is within me. Spells are the best method to draw it out, though they aren't always necessary." She answered. Her eyes flitted to the side where Alex was approaching yet again with another medical instrument.

"I see." He nodded. "One last thing, how are you alive and what is your connection to Miss Luthor?"

"I died. Someone who I thought was a friend betrayed me, numerous times. He poisoned me; he ran a sword through my chest. But I am no fool. I arrived prepared." Morgana spoke in disgust at the memory of Emrys. "This body is mine, my spell required me to remain slumbering until a similar situation occurred to my placeholder." She informed and looked around. "Now, which one of you is the one to betray this 'Miss Luthor' in such a horrible way?" She asked with a sickly smirk.

Kara's expression turned sour and she looked down at the ground in shame. But Morgana continued. "You know, we share a mind link. I can hear her thoughts; I can see what she sees. What a coincidence that my keen interest for killing family carried over to Lena." She giggled with twisted glee before turning serious. "A shame that my poor judgment in friends did too."

A moment of silence washed over the room. No one knew what to say in response to the comment. Kara felt ashamed, Morgana was here because of her, because Lena felt so betrayed by her actions, by Kara not choosing to tell her. And now who knows if she was ever going to come back to her.

"Are you quite done?" Morgana asked in annoyance. "I don't have all day; I must be going. You fools obviously don't know where Camelot is?"

"Actually," J'onn entered the room. "I think I do."

"Excellent!" Morgana exclaimed. "Take me there immediately." She ordered.

"You just need to know one thing, Morgana." He warned. "Camelot isn't what it used to be."

"I am aware. It must be doing so poorly without a ruler." Morgana replied. Oh, she didn't know how right she'd been.

J'onn, Kara and Morgana flew over to Camelot, or rather, what remains of Camelot.

Morgana watched with a heavy expression and a sunken heart at what remains of the kingdom she once fought so hard. Now an ancient ruin, a land with no soul wandering its parts. The castle worn of old age, the nearby buildings abandoned and partially destroyed. Towers ands columns remained while everything else crumbled. Though they were standing far away, Morgana could see various flags scattered, a clear indication of the many wars that had doomed the land. The castle though, has seen more horrors than any bones in the soil, the once smooth bricks, now chipped and scarred. Walls stand mute. Below, the uneven patches of grass are arrowheads of old, hilts of broken swords and armor that failed to protect.

If this fort of stone, built on blood and bone, could talk, Morgana would beg for deafness. Though she cannot hear the whispers of the ages, tales of lives lost and deaths of agony no-one should ever feel, they remain cloistered in the castle dungeons and echo around staircases of twisted rock. So much to say and no ears willing to hear, no soul willing to feel the torment that lies within. Morgana closes her eyes as a wave of emotion washes over, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Grass overgrown and mold spread. Trees grown by heaps, framing the kingdom. A land untouched by modern man's hands, a sanctuary for animals it became. Morgana's knees hit the ground and Kara watched with great sadness at the other woman's distress. She knew all too well how Morgana felt. The loss of her planet was still a source of great pain to the blonde.

"Morgana," Kara started gently, well aware of the tears that freely streamed down the witch's cheeks, and the small sobs she tried to hide. "We should go back-" Her words were interrupted by a rattling scream, the loud voice disturbing the nearby critters and urging them to flee. Kara noted the glowing golden eyes and shivered at the brokenness they held.

The ground shook beneath their feet and Kara sprung forward to grab Morgana's shoulders in an attempt to shake her out of the stupor she drenched herself in. Her body shook violently, and Kara was afraid she'll end up hurting herself in the process. "Morgana, please!" She pleaded. Morgana's hands dug into the dirt as her hands tightened into fists, her scream cut off and she panted heavily. Kara reached to tuck away a piece of her hair and she whispered. "Morgana?"

"What…?" She asked in confusion. "Who?"

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed, a flood of relief overtaking her as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "You're back!"

"Supergirl?" Lena asked awkwardly and shifted away.

"Oh…" Right, Lena shouldn't know I'm Kara, she thought. Is she just going along because I haven't told her or does she genuinely doesn't know? "Yeah."

"Why are we here?" She asked, looking around.

"You don't remember anything, Miss Luthor?" J'onn spoke up. "Anything at all?"

"No, I-" Lena pulled herself out of Supergirl's embrace. "I was at Lcorp this morning, I don't remember anything other than that."

"I see." He nodded. "Very well, we'll take you back to Lcorp and explain everything there."

"Actually, can you just take me back to my apartment?" Lena asked. "I'm not feeling very well." She frowned.

"Of course." He said.

They heard a loud whine behind them, and Kara felt Lena's heartbeat jump at the sight of the great white dragon that focused its eyes on her. Aithusa walked closer and gently lowered its head to its master with a small nudge. Lena's body was sitting rigidly as she locked her gaze on the creature before her. She didn't want to die! Her eyes closed tightly, willing the dragon to disappear.

"Lena, it's okay." Kara said. "He won't hurt you."

"It's a dragon. That's a dragon." Lena stated with choppy breaths.

"Yes." J'onn hummed. "And it's also your companion, apparently." He spoke with a hint of amusement.

"What?!" She shrieked. Aithusa softly growled before touching its snout to Lena's side. gently showing affection to soothe its frightened master. "Oh my god." She rasped out.

"Maybe its better if you stay here for a while, huh, buddy?" Kara asked the dragon, giving a small smile to show that she could be trusted. She smiled sadly as Aithusa whimpered and backed away slightly. "You'll see her again, I promise." She looked down at Lena who had apparently passed out due to shock and was leaning on Supergirl's shoulder.

"Let's go, Supergirl." J'onn coughed and nodded his head sideways. "I trust you'll get Miss Luthor back to her apartment."

"I will."

"Please fill her in on what's happened," He requested. "And be gentle."

…

Lena was dropped off at her apartment, she had thankfully stayed unconscious during the flight back to national city, Kara didn't think she'd like being hundreds of feet above the ground while also moving at the speed of light with no proper safety. Not that Kara would ever drop Lena.

She had awakened just as Supergirl laid her on her bed and was about to fly out the balcony, she had meant to go change in an alley and come back as Kara but unfortunately, Lena woke up before she could.

Lena was given some time to freshen up and get comfortable while Supergirl gathered her thoughts. Explaining today's events was awkward to say the least, Lena appeared to be very concerned at the information she received. She sighed, just another reason for everyone to mistrust her. She looked at Kara helplessly, she wanted the blonde to come clean to her, but Kara kept acting as if nothing was wrong. Why won't you trust me? Lena wanted to ask. Please just tell me, I won't be mad, she pleaded in her mind.

Their conversation ended with no secrets told and Lena watched sadly as her girlfriend flew away, still a barrier residing between them.

Lena paced in the middle of her room. Was she that untrustworthy? Kara started a relationship with her knowing that Lena hated to be lied to. That Lena suffered many cases of betrayal and backstabbing and that she simply couldn't handle anymore. Lena stopped at her dresser's mirror and frowned. The thoughts that swam in her mind clouded her sight, she sees her reflection, a perfect copy of her face but it was not a perfect mirrored image.

Her reflection was angry, she wasn't angry. Her reflection looked disheveled; she had just freshened up from a shower. Her reflection wore what she previously wore, she had just changed out of them. It was dark, and foggy. It seemed to wait for her to speak and Lena didn't know what to say. Her previous thoughts came back to her and her mouth formed words before she could process them.

"Everyone lies to me and stabs me in the back."

"Kill them all."

Her reflection did not speak as she did, in fact, Lena would say that she was hallucinating to see the reflection's mouth move after she was done, but she heard the words loud and clear. It was the same accented voice that spoke to her last night, it was the same accented voice that was always cursing in her dreams. Lena was stupefied. And her reflection smiled and cocked its head.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought, I was surprised I even managed to do this lol.

You guys thought I was going to leave out the "Kill them all" meme? HAH think again. it was the only reason I even made this story. (If you don't know what it is, it's a Lena edited hooded Kermit meme that I made on Tumblr, check it out it's funny)

Anyway, please comment, your comments make me happy. and I might just post sooner if I see people still liking this story.

Follow me on Tumblr at "fandomdojo" if you want updates on my stories or if you want to see funny SG posts.

See you guys in the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while huh? But I finally finished this chapter, it took me 2 full days to write 6 ish pages and since I'm impatient, I'll update now instead of finishing 8 pages like I wanted to.

You guys get to see more Morgana and Lena interaction here, as well as Morgana and Kara. not gonna lie, I had no idea what I'm doing :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The next few days went by without any incidents and Lena was getting suspicious. She now knows that someone is residing in her mind and sharing her body, but she hadn't heard from said presence in a few days. The last time they had shared a few words was when Morgana had shown herself in Lena's mirror. Choosing to speak to her at the mention of Lena's frustration at everyone's lack of trust.

"Kill them all." She said. The voice had temporarily caught Lena off guard long enough for Morgana to smile and look at her with a pointed stare that was quickly cut off by a rushed knock at her door. Lena had looked away for a quick second, but that was unfortunate enough for the image to disappear and for her reflection to be back to normal.

Stomping over to the door, Lena found Kara standing there with takeout, nervously fiddling with the rim of her glasses and Lena had to stop herself from slamming the door shut in the blonde's face. They had a quiet movie night. Lena had stayed silent most of the time and the blonde had given up on getting Lena engaged in a discussion after 30 minutes of a one-sided conversation.

Lena was still salty because Kara had the nerve to lie to her face, keep quiet about it and show up 10 minutes later as if nothing had happened. Kara had left without a single kiss from her girlfriend that night. Lena would usually feel bad if she saw Kara's pout, but she was too petty to care that night.

The next time she heard from Morgana was in a particularly intense, but equally boring board meeting at Lcorp. It was nothing new really, entitled, old white men who thought she would never be fit to run a company like Lcorp. She should really fire them, she thought. No amount of business experience or market profit was worth it. Thank god she was really good at keeping calm and schooling her emotions or otherwise, Lena was sure she would have snapped long ago.

There was also the lingering thought in her mind that Morgana was still lurking in her head and would no doubt take the chance at of controlling their body once more should Lena lose her patience.

Speaking of the witch, Lena was momentarily stunned at the voice in her mind, telling to, once again "Kill them all" after a particularly nasty thought had passed through Lena's mind. Lena would sure love to show this room full of assholes whose boss by kicking this bastard out the window. But she'd never allow herself to do that, she was already 'vile and evil' because she's a Luthor, she didn't want to add 'murderer' to the list of the many, many bad things that this city thought she is.

So, when Lena sits in her office alone, drinking a glass of scotch thoughtfully, she is pleasantly surprised at yet another comment from the witch. For the past few days, Lena had been quietly muttering things under her breath in an attempt to communicate with Morgana. They had proven useless and served nothing other than making Lena feel like a fool after she hears nothing but silence. But today, she had finally got a response. Lena had been thinking about the killing comment that Morgana apparently likes to repeat to her, and she was wondering why she is so keen on it.

"Because it is fun."

Lena was happy to simply receive a reply, she didn't think much about what it actually was. She perked up and leaned forward on her chair. She nervously looked around the room, there was no actual person here to look at, so Lena didn't know where to direct her gaze. She looked at the small pile of paperwork she had been doing before taking a much-needed alcohol break.

"You can hear me?" Lena asked in a hushed tone. She still felt silly knowing that she was talking to her head.

"I do," Morgana replied. "I always could."

"Why didn't you reply to me before?" Lena asked. It's not like Morgana could be busy doing anything.

"You asked silly questions."

Lena's eyebrow twitched at the sassy reply. She knew that. All she's been asking for the past few days was 'are you there?', 'can you hear me?' and 'how the fuck do you have a dragon?'. But in all honesty, Lena thought her dragon-related question was pretty good, how DID Morgana acquire a dragon? And how is it still alive after so long? If the witch thought this was a silly question, Lena would simply love to know what in the fuck would she think would be a serious one.

"Asking about your pet dragon was silly?" Lena asked in confusion. "Thing nearly ate me!"

"Oh, stop being dramatic." She couldn't see it, but Lena was sure Morgana was rolling her eyes. "Aithusa is a sweetheart."

"How is it even still alive?!" Lena exclaimed. She knew that Morgana lived a long time ago and that the dragon had too, surely it wasn't reincarnated too.

"Aithusa was a baby when I found him," Morgana said sadly, she remembered how Aithusa grew, for two years in a very small space and grew a crippled dragon. Their captor was the reason Aithusa couldn't speak like the rest of his kin. "Dragons live up to a thousand years. Aithusa has got plenty of time left in his life."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Lena suddenly said. She has seen the events in her more recent dreams, she knew of the pain and agony Morgana has been through in that hole, seeing her companion grow too big and hearing its cries of pain. Being tortured every day until her skin was raw, screaming till her lungs were sore.

"Don't be." Lena could hear the warning in Morgana's tone. "I don't need your pity, nor your sympathy."

"I'm not pitying you." Lena clarified. "I just know how it feels to have the bad guy's role pinned on you."

There was a pause between the two, Lena could hear a short hum of acknowledgment and she feared that she had spoken too much and scared Morgana off. She really hoped that this wasn't the case.

"Your girlfriend lies to you."

It was a statement. Lena frowned and leaned back in her chair in annoyance, she had just started to forget about that, now she had it in her mind again and it was ruining her mood. She really would have liked to talk more about Morgana's life rather than her own. "I know." Lena picked up her discarded glass of scotch and drank a mouthful.

"She keeps who she is from you."

Lena closed her eyes in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose tightly. "I know."

"Why do you keep letting her?"

"I…" Lena frowned tiredly. "don't know." She didn't understand why Kara would keep hiding this from her, has she really not proven her loyalty yet? Was she simply never going to get the blonde's trust? Was their relationship even genuine? As far as Lena knew, relationships were built on trust, and Kara doesn't trust her.

"If I were you, I would have beheaded her for lying."

Lena dryly chuckled at the thought. "Well, my time doesn't really appreciate unnecessary killing, nor is it forgiving about it like yours."

"That is why it's no fun." Morgana mocked.

"Oh well." Lena smiled. "Not everything in life must be fun, or else nothing would be fun at all."

The CEO heard the witch tsk in her head before announcing that she has visitors coming, Lena was about to ask how she could possibly know that but was cut off by Jess' voice telling her that Kara would be coming in her office shortly for their weekly lunch date. Lena scowled, leaning back even further in her chair and sipping calmly at her scotch.

Minutes later, Kara bursts in with a bright sunny smile and declaring that she missed her badass CEO girlfriend. Lena puffed her cheeks and pretended to take another sip from her glass to avoid a smile forming on her face. She was mad but damn her girlfriend was cute.

"Hey, baby!" Kara walked across the office and around Lena's desk to plop on the dark-haired girl's lap. "Can we go out to eat today? I miss eating at Noonan's, but I also have something to talk to you about."

Lena's eyebrows raised in surprise; she didn't want to get her hopes up but was Kara planning to tell her about her nightly caped activities? "Yeah sure." She agrees and watched as Kara grinned in excitement and wrapped her arms around Lena's neck for a short hug. Man, Lena was so whipped for this girl.

"Great!" Kara jumped off and turned around to pull at Lena's hands. "Come on, we should go before it gets too crowded!"

And so, the two made their way to their favorite restaurant for lunch, Lena was trying to be optimistic, maybe today would be the day Kara would include her in on her secret. It was long overdue but better late than never, Lena thought.

They sat on a table outside, Lena ordering her usual dish while Kara practically ordering the entire menu. Was she really that blind for not seeing how alien the blonde was? Lena thought in amusement at the sight. Kara was scarfing down food like it was nothing while Lena was simply moving her food around.

Lena cleared her throat. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked casually, she pretended not to care but she was almost bursting on the inside. She looked off to the side, observing the people walking by.

Kara wiped her mouth and her expression turned nervous. "W- Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this…" She cast her eyes down and adjusted her glasses. "I hoped we'd be going to somewhere private after lunch for this conversation."

"I see," Lena hummed, her eyes trailing behind a person across the street. She could swear she'd seen this man before somewhere, she just couldn't remember where.

"Yeah… what I'm about to tell is kind of serious and a bit secretive, but I wanted to enjoy today's date before I-" Kara's rambling was cut off by Lena suddenly jumping to her feet, a startled expression taking over her face before a familiar golden flash appeared in her eyes. "M- Morgana?!" She asked in a loud whisper.

Morgana gave no answer as she took off, jumping off the railing in front of her and sprinting into a crowd. Kara was caught off guard and was about to run behind her girlfriend -Was Morgana considered her girlfriend? She did share her girlfriend's body and… mind? - but she remembered that they haven't paid their bill yet and Kara hurriedly took out some money to cover it. Sliding it down under a plate and shuffling to carry their purses.

The witch had run into the crowded street with a low growl, her eyes frantically looking for the silhouette of a scrawny old man. Gritting her teeth in anger when she lost sight of him. Her shoulders tensed as Kara caught up, Morgana turned around and stomped away.

"W- Wait!" Kara's eyes widened. "Where are you going?!"

"To find Emrys!" Morgana snapped. "That wretched old fool! He keeps haunting me even after he kills me!"

"Whatever happened before, I'm sure there's no need to bring it back up." Kara tried. "It's been too long anyway; it must've been someone else."

"Only Emrys would find a way to live this long." Morgana snarled as she kept advancing.

"Morgana, please-"

"I want him dead!" Morgana yelled. And Kara flinched, she was aware of the eyes fixated on them and she hoped that this wouldn't reach the media. Morgana's words were enough to stir up unnecessary drama for Lena later. Kara looked helplessly at Morgana; she could see that the anger in her eyes showed masked fear behind them.

The witch was nothing but a scared and hurt girl, haunted by shadows of the past she wouldn't let go. Kara could see the pain seeping into her raging expression, her mask of ruthlessness wavering as the reality of her situation seeped in. There was no one left for Morgana to turn to, no one left for Morgana to be angry at. This persona she'd adopted, a cruel witch doing what she could to survive in an unjust world, was no longer required, who would she be now?

Kara was conflicted, on one hand, she wanted to help calm down the brunette but on the other hand, she was afraid that she'll only make the situation worse. It didn't help at all that there are whispers emerging around them, Kara could hear them, 'Is she finally going crazy like her brother?' they said, and Kara's fist clenched.

"Let's go," Kara said firmly, grabbing Morgana's hand and dragging her away from the scene. Lena's driver was still waiting for them in the parking lot of the restaurant so it would be easy for them to getaway. Morgana followed with no resistance for once, letting the blonde lead her away from prying eyes. Once they were in the car, Morgana avoided the blonde's eyes, preferring to keep them fixed on the fists she laid on her lap. "Morgana…"

Morgana's jaw tightened. Her knuckles clenched until they were white. Her teeth gritted in an effort to remain silent and not lash out. Her pale face was red with suppressed rage. She inhaled through her nose and Kara knew that it was best to choose her words carefully or else Morgana would snap.

"Do you really think… Emrys… is still alive?" Kara asked gently. She saw Morgana's nose flare and quickly continued. "It's been a long time, and there are plenty of old men in National City."

"It was him." Morgana hissed out.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked once again. "We could… find him together if you want."

"It's him." She nodded. "I can never forget his face. No matter how old and wrinkly he becomes."

Kara laid a hand on Morgana's and smiled softly. She squeezed a fist gently and was relieved to see it loosen under her hold. "We'll find him." She promised. "And I'll help you get closure. You deserve to have a second chance without your demons haunting you." Kara trailed her hand up Morgana's arm, noting that her green eyes followed suspiciously but otherwise didn't stop her. Kara wrapped her arms around the witch and pulled her in for a hug.

Morgana tensed once more; it's been far too long since she had received any form of affection from anyone other than Aithusa. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed it. When Morgana left Camelot, she had left her humanity there, the once-beloved ward of the kingdom was gone the moment she discovered the many hidden truths about herself, her family and her friends. Facing encounters that hardened her heart and forced her to become someone she never thought she'd become.

Slowly, Morgana relaxed in the warm arms of the Kryptonian. Her eyes closing as a sorrowful expression formed on her face. She could feel herself being pulled in even further into the blonde's chest and Morgana let herself have this. She'd craved it for so long. Her head found a toned shoulder and she silently buried her face in Kara's neck.

They had gone back to Lcorp, with Kara holding Morgana in her arms the entire ride. She knew that Lena would want to be back to work once she came back, but Kara didn't know when that would be. She hesitated when telling the driver of their destination, Morgana seemed content to stay where she was for a while and Kara wasn't about to leave her alone in the company. And she didn't want to ask about Lena while she comforted the witch either, she thought it'd be kind of rude.

Kara sat on the white couch in Lena's office while Morgana walked around curiously, she understood why she'd be intrigued, Kara was the same 13 years ago when she'd landed on earth. Everything was so new and exciting, even the simplest of things. Krypton was far advanced than earth of course, but they didn't have the beauty of simplicity earth had. She assumed it would be the opposite for Morgana, coming from medieval times and falling into a technologically driven world.

"Everything's changed…" If Kara didn't have super hearing, she would have probably missed that.

She looked up at the other woman who was observing a simple pen on Lena's desk and Kara was confused.

"Even to the littlest of details." She continued. Even writing material such as quills had been swapped for cylindrical cartridges.

Kara remained quiet, preferring to leave the brunette to her own devices and to explore in peace. She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, keeping her ears fixated on Morgana's footsteps. Her eyebrows furrowed when they had stopped. She reopened them, feeling an intense gaze laying upon her.

Morgana was looking directly at Kara, her gaze not wavering. She only spoke after noticing the uncomfortable shift in the blonde's stature. "You were going to tell Lena something today." She stated.

"Oh, yeah, I was…" Kara replied.

"It better be to rectify that little lie you keep feeding her." She said firmly. "Because if it isn't, well, you really wouldn't like what would happen afterward." She said slowly and with a hard gaze.

"I -I… Yes, yes, it is." She nodded nervously and fiddled with her glasses.

Morgana nodded, pleased at the words. "Good." She hummed to herself. There was a minute of silence between them before Morgana's eyes flashed golden once more and immediately, a confused expression took over the woman's features.

"Lena!" Kara perked up and immediately walked up to her girlfriend for a relived embrace.

"Kara," Lena started, carefully looking around. "D -Did we not go to lunch or… did Morgana take over our body again?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, Morgana had been in your body all day." Kara nodded as she pulled away, keeping her hands on Lena's arms. "I… I need to tell you something. Now. I won't put this off any longer."

Lena's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. She couldn't see through Morgana's eyes as the witch did to her, but she knew she certainly knew that she had something to do with this urgency her girlfriend was displaying. "Of course, anything." She replied breathlessly.

She watched with a thundering heart as Kara pulled away to reach into her glasses. And her heart melted as Kara pulled them away with a nervous expression and Lena's eyes welled with tears. She was finally granted the trust she so craved.

* * *

A Morgana and Kara hug! Poor Morgana deserves one.

And Kara will finally tell Lena, about time :/.

Tell me what you thought in a comment, I love to hear from you!

Follow me on Tumblr at "fandomdojo" or at "fandomdojo-illustrates" and I'll see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I finally updated this, oh my god!

Last time I updated I got a bit upset because AO3 updated it with a wrong date and I didn't figure it out until 5 hours later when it was too late :(.

Anyway, I updated, read and enjoy :). This is the last chapter for this, probably.

* * *

Lena hadn't been prepared for the surge of emotions that hit her when Kara looked at her with such a nervous gaze, silently begging her to understand and to accept her secret. She couldn't help herself and simply grabbed the blonde's face and crashed their lips together in a frantic kiss. She's been waiting for this moment for weeks now. Daydreamt about how great it would feel for her lover to finally be able to share this part of herself with Lena.

Apparently, Kara had felt the same if the desperate, wandering hands were any indication. The two staggered backwards and Kara pushed their bodies together against the desk behind Lena. The glass felt cold against Lena's skin as she was pushed down to lay on it. Her legs nudged apart by sturdy hips that settled between.

The Kryptonian didn't bother hiding her strength anymore and Lena was ecstatic.

Clothes were shed soon after, skin flushed and dampened from the steamy intercourses. Kara kissed and nipped at the pouty lips against her own, her grin turning into a matching playful pout when her girlfriend's arms wrapped tightly around her neck and had her face pressed into her throat. Lena had never been clingy, so this action came as a pleasant to the blonde.

Words of reassurance were spoken, and it didn't take long for those soft-spoken sweet words to turn into moans of pleasure.

…

Days later, everything had been going amazingly for Lena and Kara, their relationship had never been better and there was not a second that they wouldn't be reaching for or craving each other's presence. As for the witch, she had been laying low after the uncovering of the alien's secret to her… other part? Reincarnation? Morgana didn't know. But she did try to keep away from the happy orbit and preferred to brood in the back of Lena's mind.

So now, Morgana had decided to take over for the day to go visit her old friend and companion, Aithusa. She made sure to tell Lena in case they accidentally switched in the middle of the day and the CEO finds herself in the presence of a large scaly beast.

As she walks through the forest, she thinks back to the life that now consumes humans. She finds herself disturbed at what humanity has done to itself, attaching itself to pointless ways of living, binding itself to useless rules of conduct. She must follow rules everywhere she goes. She cannot cross a street without the command of a light. She must be courteous and cautious when she leaves the 'safe' space where Lena spends most of her days, or else the people attack them with venomous words and heated glares. In a way it is worse than to live in fear of being executed for having magic.

Here out in the woods, Morgana is free for a short time. Here, she is simply another organism among many. Nature does not care for those who do not follow rules, it just does not give to a person who cannot take for themselves. In nature, she can be who she is, the animals do not care if she is unkind or selfless, they only know that she would eat them should she be able to catch them. Aithusa does not care that she is embracing the new life of technology to appease her reincarnation, she can walk into the forest with fancy clothes and a cellphone in her pocket and not feel judged.

Aithusa will not cast her judging stares nor disapproving glances or whispers of doubt regarding her sanity when she walks out on the street. The dragon is normally very quiet, yet playful around its master.

So, when Aithusa starts randomly growling and roaring at a further tree, Morgana is alarmed. She tries to calm her pet unsuccessfully before her attention is drawn to what caused this behavior in the first place. A human. And not just any human, but an old and gangly thin man.

Morgana's eyes narrowed and her posture immediately turned rigid and defensive.

"Hello, Morgana." Emrys speaks.

Before the witch could speak, Aithusa surged forward angrily and with a massive roar at the person who had killed his master yeas ago, only to be halted at the words spoken by the last dragon lord.

"What are you doing here?!" Morgana spat.

"I came to speak to you." He says with a watchful gaze. His wrinkly face disgusted Morgana.

She snarled. "Why do you look like this?" She questioned accusingly.

"I am old, Morgana." He states calmly. "It's been a very long time since the fall of Camelot and it's king."

"Surely someone of your skill could enchant himself to look like you've always did." She sarcastically retorted. He was able to look like this as a young boy, why couldn't he look younger as an old man?

"True," He agrees. "But that is not what magic is for. Back then I did what I must, now I do not need to."

"How are you even alive?!" She locked her gaze to his. "As you said, it has been a long time." Had he been using magic to live all these years?

He started walking forward and Morgana put up her hand to cast a spell immediately as a reflex. Emrys stops and looks at her with a sad gaze. He sees her before him, stuck in the past, unable to move on with her life, with the second life that she gave herself, and he feels sorrow as he remembers what they used to have. Back when their life was simpler and brighter. It's been more than decades since he had unknowingly ruined it all. But that doesn't stop the deep sense of regret from accompanying him in his life.

"Stay back!" Morgana shouts. Her feet stagger backwards with her hand still out, threatening to send a magic blast his way. She backs away from him until her back presses the side of her dragon and Emrys sees her hand faltering as her breathing increases incrementally. "I said stay back!"

Merlin stops. He looks at her with a heavy gaze. Her shoulders tense, hands shaking, and eyes clenched shut. She was afraid. She was afraid of him. He took a deep breath and considered his words carefully; he knew she would be unpredictable in her current state. "I'm sorry, Morgana." He finally said. "I never thought that my actions would lead up to this." He watched her relax just enough to open her eyes and to shakily glare at him.

"Of course not," She mocked. "You thought poisoning me instead of speaking to me was a good idea and when that didn't work out as well as you hoped, you're sorry."

He pursed his lips. "I thought I had no other choice. I never wanted to. I should have thought of another way."

"You could have told me you had magic!" She hissed. "You only wanted to save your own skin at the cost of others."

"I did not consider that back then." He admitted softly. "But it's all in the past now, Morgana. It's been years. You have another chance to have a happy life." He paused to see if she would say anything but continued once he saw that she won't. "You can leave it all in the past and move on. With people who will care about and love you."

Morgana clenched her jaw. "No, I can't. How can I ever? The remnants of the life I used to have is still here. They will never be truly gone."

"You reincarnated into a person who has gone through what you have for a reason." He says. "She is your way to a happy life, and you are hers. Do not let this chance pass you by."

"And what do you know about it?" She sneered. He could never comprehend what she's been through.

"I know plenty." He stated. "And I know that if you simply let yourself have this; you will finally be able to let go." Merlin has lived for a long time now, longer than any non-magical being have and he has been through many situations that gave him wisdom that he did not posses as a young man. Morgana was the last high priestess in Camelot, and after she passed, the knowledge that was passed down to her had passed with her. Merlin wished he could know the complications of the spell she used but all traces of it had been wiped.

So, he had spent his life looking for those who had used it and successfully reincarnated and surprisingly, he had come across a few Morgana reincarnations. But most of them had met a tragic end. He wishes this one would be different.

"Goodbye, Morgana."

And with that, the older man turned and started to walk away. Missing how the look of angry stubbornness melted into an expression of sadness. Morgana hated this man, she really did. She wished she could run up behind him and stab him in the back with her sword just as he did years ago, but her body failed her. And she could only look at him as his silhouette got smaller and smaller the further, he got. She wondered where he goes, an old man from a different time.

"I go where life takes me." His words surprised her; she didn't realize she had spoken out loud. "Maybe it's time for you to finally do the opposite and settle down."

The witch's gaze sunk to the ground with a clenched jaw. Who did think Emrys think he was? Interrupting her just to preach and then he leaves just like that. Morgana should've commanded Aithusa to burn him alive for even daring to come near her. She should've run her sword through his chest and twisted it until his shaky, old breaths stopped. She should've repelled him back into a tree and smiled at the voice of his weak bones cracking. But she didn't do any of that. Instead, she stood there and let him say what he pleased like a coward. She didn't need to embrace anything. She needn't any advice from an old fool.

A gentle nudge to her side broke her out of her silent fuming and alerted her to the silent, worried dragon that stood to her side. A couple of questioning whines melted her stony expression and she moved her hand up to caress the side of a large, scaly head.

"Maybe it's time we go home, Aithusa." Morgana whispered. "One last time."

…

Around sundown, Kara goes out searching for Morgana. She looks in the forest where she knew she had gone but finds nothing, slightly worried, she x-rays the surroundings for the witch and when she still finds nothing, she takes out her phone from her boot to call her. She knew Morgana did not like their technology but carries the small device around to appease Lena and Kara.

It rings a few times and Kara worries that it might have ran out of power during the day. A click and three beeps sound in her ear, Kara sighs. Tried a few times, same result. She guessed she had to locate the witch using the phone's location.

Donning her suit and flying off, Kara finds Morgana sitting at the edge of a lake with her hands playing with the tip of her sword. She carefully approaches her and waits to be spotted. "You should answer Lena's phone when you I call you, Morgana." Kara frowns. "You weren't at the forest like you said you would be."

"I decided a change of scenery would be better." Was the only response she got.

Kara took a seat next to Morgana and folded her hands in her lap. "I understand that, but you need to tell me where you are so I wouldn't get worried."

Morgana paused before letting out a sigh. "I apologize." She muttered. "It's been a while since I had anyone caring for where I go." Her voice was quiet, eyes downcast and expression thoughtful. She's been sitting here since morning and since then, she's had a lot of time to think. Emrys' words keep floating in her head, lingering in the back of her mind. "I'll make sure to tell you where Lena is so you could come for her next time."

Kara frowned and her head moved to look directly at Morgana. "It's not just about Lena, I care about you too." She stated.

"Why?" Morgana asked bluntly. Why would she care about her for anything other than the fact that she shares a body with her partner?

"Because I do." Kara stated firmly. "We haven't had much time to grow close, but I know that you must be a person who care deeply on the inside, you have been hurt by people too much that it started hardening you. You close yourself off from everyone so you wouldn't be hurt once again." Kara said with a sad smile. "You and Lena are so similar it's almost painful to see sometimes. But I care about you for more than just simply sharing a face with my girlfriend."

Morgana didn't reply, she didn't expect this kind of response. But Kara wasn't done yet.

"I want to look at you and see that same radiating smile Lena has when she's happy, because you deserve to be." Kara reached out to gently grab Morgana's chin. "The world may have been harsh to you, but Lena and I will ensure you are safe. That you are loved."

Kara had planned to lean forward and hug the dark-haired woman to enforce her words but halted when a long hard object got in her way. The blonde blinked and looked down at the sword that Morgana held between their torsos and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Did you know that Lena's great fencing skills come from my own swordsmen skills?" Morgana questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Lena fences?" Kara did not know that. "She never told me that."

"Not anymore, but yes, she does." Morgana hummed. Lena wasn't able to see or hear their conversation due to the spell, maybe it was finally time to remove that barrier. "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Woah." Kara's eyes were opened wide in fascination, her girlfriend could fence! "Yes, please."

Morgana moved to stand on her feet and gestured for Kara to do the same. She made a small show of swirling the tip of her sword in the air before presenting it to the blonde and moving in front of her to observe.

Kara rotated the sword slowly in her hand, feeling the weight of the steel. It was obviously no problem for her to hold it and wave it around, she isn't the girl of steel for nothing after all, but the long weapon felt foreign in her hold. She was not the type of fighter that uses weapons. Her power shines while using her physical strength, so holding a weapon was not something she was quite used to.

"Try to wave it around." Morgana spoke and watched. Kara's stance was horrible, she was stiff, and she tried to slash at the air in a very restrictive manner, anyone could easily disarm her even without having a weapon themselves, so Morgana demonstrated just that. The blonde fell to the ground after tripping on her cape and Morgana laughed. With Kara pouting up at her, Morgana smirked and waited for the blonde to get back up before handing the sword back to her. She moved behind her to adjust her stance.

"Place your dominant hand directly underneath the guard and do not lose your grip on it." Morgana's arms were around Kara's waist and she was peeking above the blonde's shoulders. She guided Kara's hand to the area where the grip and the sword met, closing her hand around the hero's. "The other hand goes to the very bottom of the grip, it's better if you hold the pommel instead, it's that little round thing at the end." Moving the other hand as well, Morgana moved her leg between Kara's and smirked at the falter. She nudged the thighs apart and then moved the feet wider apart. "Keep your stance low and wide, else your balance will be off." Morgana smiled and moved to pull away, making sure her nose and lips brushed the exposed side of Kara's neck. She enjoyed hearing her breath catch in her throat.

"Now, swing the sword a few times and see how different that feels."

The gasp that escaped Kara's mouth was breathless and full of amazement. She looked at Morgana with such delight and Morgana couldn't help but to smile back at the grin that was directed at her. Kara bounced over to her and pushed the sword into Morgana's arms with a loud request. "Show me some cool tricks!"

"Very well." The witch drawled with a smirk. She spun the blade again just to get Kara to joyfully giggle before she actually showed real sword fighting moves. A deflect against an invisible enemy and then a quick slide into a defensive position with her arm high to keep the blade in a perfect horizontal line and the other supporting the weight of the blade under her chin. Morgana quirked an eyebrow. "Think you can do this?"

"Yes!" Kara, who previously had her palms pressed together against her lips in anticipation, started clapping quietly and excitedly that she gets to try doing this badass move. She reached for the blade with grabby hands and shifted her body into an exaggerated version of Morgana's pervious stance.

Morgana didn't really know how this one would go but thankfully, she had an insightful to move out of the way and stay a safe distance to the side. Otherwise the sword, one the very few weapons that could kill her, would fly straight into her stomach and kill her once again.

"Oh my god!" Kara gasped as she saw the blade fly away a few meters away from them. She super sped after it and returned with an apologetic smile and handed the sword back to its owner. "I think that's enough for me today."

"You take the word right out of my mouth." Morgana chuckled lightly and took hold of the grip below Kara's hand, but the blonde did not let go. The witch waited but the blonde was nervously chewing her lip. "Is there something you'd like to say?" Morgana questioned.

There was moment of silence where Kara did not know how to phrase her words, she audibly swallowed before taking a deep breath and uttering. "Thank you for today. It was really nice."

"It was my pleasure." Morgana said simply.

And this wasn't supposed to do things to Kara the way it is. She wasn't supposed to feel tingles where Morgana's hand was touching, she wasn't supposed to watch how the hollow of Morgana's throat swallowed that one little freckle she loved to kiss, her mouth wasn't supposed to suddenly feel dry when Morgana looked at her with those smoldering green eyes and she definitely wasn't supposed to blush a bright pink whenever they were in close proximity. Those things were for her Lena and Lena only. Yet, Kara felt all of those around Morgana. She couldn't help it.

But… Morgana and Lena were the same person, right? No. No, they were very different people. They shared a body, yes, but they were not one in the same. Kara felt as if she was having a crush on her girlfriend's twin.

Seeing the doubt in Kara's face, Morgana heard a voice in the back of her mind telling her to lean closer. So, she did. Morgana knew this was a very dangerous act on her behalf. Kara was someone else's lover, yet she felt drawn to her.

Blue eyes dilated at the closeness and she fought really hard so she wouldn't surge forward and press against those lips. She wanted them so much.

'Kiss her' Morgana heard, and she was momentarily startled, she wasn't used to being on the receiving end of the mind link. 'It's ok' And that was all Morgana needed to hear before she claimed pink lips with her own. Their kiss was fiery, Morgana made her way into the blonde's mouth with her tongue and her senses overloaded as Kara moaned while she bit on the soft flesh of her lips.

Their kiss was also brief, Kara had realized what they were doing and broke the kiss midway. Spilling apologies and panicked rants about how she could not do this to Lena. But was soon silenced with another kiss before reassuring her by saying. "Lena knows, she doesn't mind." Morgana whispered against her lips before kissing her again, harshly. When Kara heard the words, her eyes closed, and her hands grabbed at the lapels of the suit Morgana wore.

Morgana grabbed one of the thighs that were pressed to her own and moved it to wrap it around her waist, feeling the vice grip that stuck there as she let go. Maybe taking Emrys' advice wouldn't be so bad after all. She finally could allow herself to be loved and to love in return. The kiss broke and Morgana found Kara's unfocused gaze, she smiled and pecked lips. "Thank you, for everything you and Lena have done for me." Her lips trailed from Kara's lips, to her cheeks and finally settled on her neck. "Let me show you how grateful I am." She whispered hotly in the blonde's ear.

And poor Kara could only moan shakily in return. Yes, taking Emrys' advice isn't all that bad.

* * *

God, my hands are so tired. I've been typing nonstop for 2 weeks now since college started. But I like to finish things early so thankfully I have time to update sometimes.

This is the last chapter in this short fic so, tell me what you think. I added some KaraxMorgana for y'all ;).

If you're waiting on WoW pt2 then I'm glad to tell you that I'll start working on it soon since I got this story out of the way :D! It'll be really cool. (If you don't know what that is, check my profile and read 'Walk on Water' if it interests you)

Other than that, I'll see you guys in WoW pt2?

Thanks for reading, I appreciate that you like my writing.

Tumblr at 'fandomdojo'


End file.
